cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21 - Romance Is Boring
Romance Is Boring is the twenty-first episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary Part One = :Bone is walking through the snowy forest, unbeknownst to him, Alari is following him and keeping out of sight. Bone scents her and goes looking around. Alari hides in a log but Bone finds her. They share a look before Alari runs off without a word. :Luna wakes up next to a sleeping Lupis. Milly startles Luna, causing her to wake Lupis. Bone finds the three and shouts at Luna and Lupis for sleeping when there's a pack to feed. Luna tries to stand up to her brother, making him increasingly angry. Lupis steps in and tells Bone they were showing Milly the territory as per Fang's orders. Bone accepts the excuse and tells them to carry on. :Luna argue with Lupis over stopping her from getting through to her brother, however the argument ends in playful teasing. Milly asks if they are actually going to tour the territory and Luna says yes and begins the tour. :Sammy awakens to Vimy watching her. They get into some misunderstanding about the events of the hawk attack, Vimy tries to apologize but Torrie interrupts. Torrie lectures Vimy that he shouldn't be out and needs to rest so his wound can heal. Torrie also shouts at Sammy to leave before walking away. Sammy follows him, leaving Vimy alone. :Fang returns to his den with Sharp. Midnight greets him warmly until she notices Sharp. Fang introduces Sharp as the alpha of the Pack of Falling Stars. Midnight questions Sharp's authority as the only alpha of her pack. Sharp in response, notes how young Midnight is. Midnight states she's going to be the next alpha female of the Pack of Night. Despite Fang asking Sharp to drop the topic, Sharp criticizes Fang for the decision. Sharp informs Midnight that there isn't anything special about her and Fang is only buying Midnight's game because she reminds him of Flutter. Midnight threatens Sharp, which only amuses her further. Bone enters the den and offers to give Fang his report whenever he is ready. Fang dismisses Sharp and Midnight from his den. :Midnight is seen crying outside in the pack camp. Rock approaches her, stating he's never scene such a beautiful wolf look so sad. |-| Part Two = :Rock offers a sympathetic ear and Midnight tells him about her mate troubles and Sharp's insults, revealing deep insecurities. After sharing her troubles, Midnight realizes Rock has left and is attempting to swoon another she-wolf. :Marra assures Rock that she is not his type and already has a mate. Rock claims he'll fight her mate for her affections. Marra tells him about how her mate had another female before her and when she left him, he killed her and her new mate and emphasizes again that she's not his type. Rock agrees. Marra asks Rock if he's seen a gray wolf with yellow eyes. Rock tells her he last saw him run into the woods. Marra thanks him and goes looking for Lupis. :Luna and Lupis show Milly around Moon Cliff where they first met the cow. Lupis explains that it's a pretty useless piece of territory and no one knows why Fang keeps it. Luna tells Milly that she and Lupis relax there when Fang puts them on long hunting trips. Lupis seems upset that Luna revealed their secret hangout spot but Luna and Milly assure him that Fang won't be told. Stilling seemingly grumpy, Luna teases Lupis and tosses some snow at him, leading the two to start playing the in the snow. :Sammy follows Torrie into the woods and tells him he has no right to treat his brother the way he does. Torrie claims he treats Vimy like a kitten because if he didn't, he'd likely be dead and says he doesn't expect a barn cat to understand anything about family. Sammy admits she has no one but even she can see that Torrie treats his brother like rubbish and being treated that way is something she does understand. :Luna and Lupis continue their play fight. Lupis pins down Luna and the two smile at each other. Before Luna can reveal her feelings for Lupis, a mountain lion appears. :Simultaneously, Torrie and Sammy hear the mountain lion's roar. Torrie wants to go investigate, Sammy questions him but agrees. :The mountain lion jumps at Luna and Lupis. However, Milly intervenes, slicing the mountain lion with her horns. After Credits :Bone reports that more than half of all the alphas in all the territories have agreed to come to the meeting. Fang mentions some have already arrived and brought pack members with them. Fang asks if Bone saw anything else on his patrol. Bone lies, not mentioning Alari. Cliff interrupts them, telling Fang that someone is requesting to see him. Fang lets the wolf in, revealing Rune. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors *StarXHusky as Midnight *DragonV0942 as Rock *Jcat4ever2 as Marra *StarXHusky and Missydanced2 as Luna *Thowanthewhitewolf as Lupis *Tribbleofdoom as Milly *Fluffylovey as Sammy *Bo1322 as Torrie *Hidge209 as Bone *XxNeonwolfxX as Cliff *Bloodstainedfur as Fang Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a fanmade intro. **Additionally, this is the first episode to feature intros between parts. *Sammy is seen with all four legs. *StarXHusky is not credited for her speaking roles as Luna in Part One. *Vimy and Sharp's voice actors are not credited in the episode. Gallery The sight.png|"Alari? Is that you?" How you doin doll by tribble of doom-d3ldwpv.png|"Fine time for you to develop a sense of humor." Cow of the Wild 014.png|"And you. Go, go somewhere. Go somewhere else. I don't care." Three s a party by tribble of doom-d3lj9ma.png|"But you are just a pup, honey." Ep21-2S1-0220.png|"Eh. She seemed kind of psychotic, not my type." Ep21-2S4-0638.png See also *List of Episodes *List of Romance Is Boring Characters References }} Category:Episodes